Family Ties
by Das Omen
Summary: We all have invisible strings that tie us to our families. But what happens when one of those strings snap and reattach themselves without you even knowing they existed in the first place. KakaAnko
1. A Day To Remember

**Chapter 1: A day to remember - Anko****'****s POV**

**I do not own Naruto.**

It was like any other day in Konaho. The sun is shining, the birds are singing, I have no missions and I have just bought my favourite flavoured dumplings. To me life couldn't get more perfect than this. The only thing I'm really missing is Kakashi.

He had been sent on one of his usual S-rank missions. A simple assassination in wave country that should have taken him no more than a week to complete.

But the mission isn't what's troubling me, it was the fact that the week Kakashi was supposed to spend on this mission had grown into two weeks and now it was steadily creeping its way into the third.

At first I hadn't been worried. After all it was the great Hatake Kakashi or the great "copy ninja", as he was widely known as so really I had no reason to worry. But as the days pasted by I began to think that maybe the almighty "sharingan warrior", may not return home to me after all.

It was as I was thinking these quite depressing thoughts that I saw the figure of my valued friend Kurenai approach me at a rapid speed.

"Hey Kurenai what's the rush? You in a hurry to meet Asuma?", I teased as Kurenai got closer.

"Actually it's you I came to see, I've been looking all over the village for you. You've got to hurry and follow me, now!"

I began to get that worried feeling all ninja get when they know that something bad is about to happen. And since I knew that wasting time by asking questions could make matters worst I nodded my head and followed her through the crowded streets.

As we were running I noticed that we were going in the direction of the hospital and that's when the penny finally dropped.

'_Kakashi please hold on until I get there'_

I sped up my pace and overtook Kurenai in my eagerness to get to the hospital and see if my suspicions were correct.

I raced into the hospital and was met by none other than Tsunada and her Anbu guards.

"What happened lady Tsunada, is it Kakashi? Did he come back?"

I was so filled with emotions that I was yelling and half pleading with the hokage to give me some answers. So you can only guess my disappointment towards the answer she gave me.

"Anko, to begin with yes, Kakashi did come back. He was found not far from here. I sent some ninja out to find him when his mission took monger then expected. But Anko I need you to know that when Kakashi was found, he wasn't found in the greatest of conditions and I'm afraid that….well that he may not make it through the night"

"….."

I was stunned into silence as her words swept through me. I mean what was she talking about she must be joking, Kakashi wouldn't die…..Would he?

A glance at Tsunade's face told me that she was being serious and that Kakashi could indeed die.

"I want to see him", and without waiting for a response I barged past the hokage and the Anbu guards and ran down the halls in search of Kakashi's room.

It was pretty easy to find as it was the one with the screaming and yelling coming from it and I realised that I recognised that voice as Kakashi's.

I got to the room and barged my way in wanting, no needing to see Kakashi and get him to tell me that everything will be alright.

But as I looked over to the bed where he lay my whole world seemed to crumble beneath my feet.

Kakashi was covered in blood from head to foot. They had removed the top half of his clothing and his headband so I was able to see the full extent of the damage for myself.

His chest was literally split open, it was so bad that I could actually see some of his ribs being exposed. He was constantly spurting blood every where and there were people running around trying to clear it up. His face looked the same, as in the mask was still on but his eyes were streaming with not tears but blood.

It was the worst sight I could have possibly witnessed. I couldn't believe my eyes, the man I loved was dying and lying helpless in front of me, screaming fit to burst because the pain was so immense.

And all I could do was watch.

Watch as the person who had always been there for me whenever I needed him died slowly and painfully, watch as every scream caused him to bleed more and as every beat of his ever fading heart caused him more pain.

And I wondered to myself how, through all this pain and suffering could anybody still have the will to fight and carry on breathing even though every fibre of your being is asking you to die.

**Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I have already written the next chapter but i will only post it if i get atleast 5 positive reviews. So if you liked this chapter please review so i can post the next one.**


	2. The Hatake Clans Hidden Power

-1**Chapter 2: The Hatake Clans Hidden Power - Kakashi****'****s POV**

**I was going to wait for 5 reviews but I really couldn't be bothered so here's the next chapter. Enjoy**.

**Still don't own Naruto**.

_FLASHBACK-_

_I made my way through the trees trying to get away from my attacker. Usually when faced with an enemy ninja I always stood my ground and never ran away unless the mission required me to do so, but this time I had come across an enemy I knew I could not defeat._

_The mission itself had been a success and I was about to begin the journey home when I felt a shiver run down my spine._

"_Who's there?", I shouted not really expecting an answer. _

_So you can imagine my surprise when someone stepped out from the shadows and said in a voice that chilled me to the very core of my existence,_

"_My, my, if it isn't the great sharingan Kakashi. I must say it has been such a long time since we last met and I have to admit I'm a little hurt that you don't remember me"_

"_Well I'm guessing you're someone quite strong if I went up against you and you managed to live", I said with just a hint of confidence._

"_Wait, let me rephrase what I said. We haven't actually met but you really should recognise my face, after all I'm just as famous as you and ten times more deadly", the man said his eyes glowing with the intent to kill._

_I automatically got into a fighting stance readying myself for the worst case scenario._

"_I'll only ask you this one last time. Who are you?"_

"_I'll tell you, but first you need to know that as soon as I tell you my name I will-quite unfortunately-have to kill you. But before I do that why don't you take a closer look at me and see if you can guess who I am first"_

"_What's the point. You say you're going to kill me what does it matter if I guess who you are?", I said with my ever present bored tone._

"_JUST GUESS!!", the man spat and as he said these words I felt the earth tremble a little beneath my feet._

_I looked over the man closely for about two minutes and after a while I began to see a resemblance to someone I knew. Very well in fact._

"_You…you look a little…I mean quite a lot like…well like me"_

_And indeed he did. As I looked him over I saw the same messy silver hair, only his was longer. The same eyes and the same facial structure even though his wasn't covered by a mask._

"_That's right Kakashi Hatake I am none other than Garet Hatake. But I'm not here for a family reunion, far from it actually. I'm here to fulfil my mission, because you see I'm a member of the Akaksuki and I'm here to assassinate the assassin"_

_Garet attacked me before I had a chance to process the words he had just spoken and the kunai that he had thrown would have taken out my right eye if I hadn't ducked at the last possible second._

"_Come now Kakashi, I thought going up against you would be a challenge but if you're not going to at least pretend that you're worthy of your title then I guess I have no reason to draw this fight out any longer", he smirked at me, revealing dazzling white, fang like teeth._

_He lunged at me this time but as I prepared my counter attack I realised that this was a shadow clone._

'_What? How did I not notice this before? My sharingan has been active the whole time, I thought to myself as the shadow clone disappeared. _

_I quickly studied my surroundings trying to determine where the real one was._

_After searching for him for what seemed like hours but was probably only minutes I realised that he had probably never been here in the first place and sent his clone here to study my techniques._

_In a move that I realised was incredibly stupid and unlike me I actually let down my guard for a minute and lowered my headband over my sharingan eye._

_Little did I know that in about five minutes I would regret that move for the rest of my life._

_The attack came quickly and had great power behind it. So much so in fact that it sent me flying a couple of yards._

_I looked towards the source of the power and saw the man that I had talked to before, the one who claimed to be "Garet Hatake"._

_I automatically revealed my sharingan and what I saw shocked me beyond belief._

_I saw a man standing before me glowing with electric chakra and not just any chakra but my chakra. It was exactly the same type of chakra that I produce when I use my chidori. But this chidori wasn't like mine, not only did he seem to have ten times more chakra than Naruto he also had mastered the chidori in such a way that his lightning chakra surrounded his whole body and not just his hand causing the ground beneath him to crack and tremble with every step he took towards me._

_Upon seeing this every nerve in my body froze and trembled and after a couple of seconds I realised I was scared._

_I hadn't been scared in years as I was always trained from an early age that a true shinobi should never show their emotions, but in the presence of this man all my training seemed to fly out the window._

_This was because the man standing in front of me with the gravity defying silver hair and the bored expression looked so much like my father that I knew right away that if I stayed and tried to fight I would come face to face with power that rivalled the "white fangs", and I knew in an instant that I would lose. So I ran._

_And I'm still running, And even now I can feel the static of his chakra making my hair stand on end._

"_Kakashi, what's the use in running when you know full well that I'll catch you any way. Don't tell me that it was my pathetic brother that taught you to run away from a fight?"_

_His words rang cold in my ears and I stopped running and turned to face Garet, no longer afraid._

"_That's right Kakashi, Sakumo Hatake was my brother. So I guess that makes you my nephew. But you see I don't like that, I would prefer if I was the only Hatake left as I don't like sharing blood with someone who's not worth the Hatake name", Garet said, as he walked closer to me still covered in his electric chakra._

"_What do you mean I'm not worthy? I've had to fight and struggle my whole life to become this strong, so no one-not even my so called "uncle"-can tell me that I'm not strong enough". I glared at Garet hatred and the over whelming desire to kill taking over where fear had once been._

"_You misheard me Kakashi. I never said you weren't strong enough I said you weren't worthy of having Hatake blood, and do you know why I said this?"_

_When I gave no answer he shrugged and carried on anyway._

"_You're not worthy because you cannot tap into the full strength of the Hatake Kekei- Genkai, you may of mastered the Uchiha's blood line limit but you will never be able to master your own as long as you remain weak"_

"_But that makes no sense the Hatake clan has never had a blood line limit…has it?"_

"_O, don't be so naïve. What do you think you're looking at right now. You probably never knew this because my pathetic brother killed himself before he showed you that the Hatake clan can manipulate energy, namely lightning energy"_

"_So, your saying that my chidori was formed because of my blood line limit?". At this point I was really just trying to buy more time so I could think of the best way to plan an effective attack on him._

"_Yes ad no. Your weak little chidori is a very tiny product of what the Hatake power can produce. My power on the other hand is far more advanced, for you see when mastered properly our blood line is even stronger than the Uchiha's"._

_And in a blink of an eye he was right in front of me. It was so fast that my sharingan didn't even notice it and I knew at that point that my sharingan would be useless against Garet._

_I could feel his power emanating from him in waves and the force of it alone was enough to make me feel weaker._

"_You know what? Since your family I won't use the full power of the jutsu and kill you instantly like all my other victims. No, I think I'll allow you to live…but barely. You see, I want to fight you at your best and right now you're too weak, but before I leave I at least want you to hear the name of the Hatake clans hidden jutsu". He smiled a smile that was devoid of all humour and closed his eyes._

_And suddenly the ground beneath me shook began to shake so violently that it began to beak apart, the clear blue sky over head suddenly clouded over and the first signs of lightning began to appear._

_The last thing I saw was Garet performing some complicated hand signs before every thing went black._

_The last thing I heard was Garet shouting "apocalypse no jutsu", before all the sounds were erased from my mind._

_END FLASHBACK_

Review if you want the next chapter. Thanks!!!


	3. To Live Or Die

-1**Chapter 3: To Live Or Die**

**Thanks for all the reviews, they really give me the push I need to come up with ideas for this story. So as a thank you for your reviews I will give you the next chapter, enjoy.**

**Still don't own Naruto.**

After what seemed like hours of Anko watching Kakashi suffer she finally tore her eyes away from him and left the room.

She didn't want to leave him but she knew that if she stayed she would only begin to breakdown herself, and she couldn't let Kakashi know how much she was hurting.

After awhile Tsunade appeared with about six of her best medic staff readying themselves to perform surgery on Kakashi. Anko also noted-with a hint of relief- that she had bought Sakura along with her. Tsunade looked around for awhile and after spotting Anko marched up to her and put on her formal, "don't mess with me because I'm the hokage and I could hurt you" face.

"Anko, I know how much Kakashi means to you but I want to make sure that before I explain the details of his surgery that you are fully aware of the fact that Kakashi has a extremely high chance of not surviving this operation", she said sternly, using her formal voice to match the formal face.

"Lady Tsunade I… I don't know if I'd be able to cope if I lost him. He means so much to me. But if I must act like a shinobi and prepare myself for the worst then I guess I'll just have to grit my teeth and bare what ever pain may come my way. But let me tell you something", Anko stepped closer to her, and in a low whisper she said "if you give up on him and allow him to die I can't guarantee you that I won't go completely insane and attack the first person I see…even you".

She stepped back and allowed her words to sink in. And she noticed with a hint of happiness that Tsunade looked shocked and slightly taken aback by her comment. But as usual she didn't let it show for very long.

"Very well then Anko, I will do my very best to save Kakashi. After all he is one of Konaha's best shinobi and we really can't afford to lose him at such a crucial time.

But I still must say that some of the jutsus I use may cause him further pain, and with the amount of pain he's already succumbed to it will be hard to keep his nervous system from going into shock", Tsunade looked at Anko and realised that her words did little to sooth the quick tempered kunoichi and so laid a sympathetic hand on her shoulder before she left to perform surgery.

Feeling defeated and a little tired from all the days events Anko sank into one of the chairs outside Kakashi's room and soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

Anko woke up to the sounds of people shouting and at first didn't know where she was or where the sound were coming from. But then she remembered she was in the hospital and that Kakashi was badly injured.

'_Shit, Kakashi', _she thought as she quickly stood and went over to Kakashi's room and to the voices she heard earlier.

"Tsunade, it's no use he's bleeding too quickly. We'll never be able to repair the damage if this goes on for much longer", a random voice stated.

"She's right. We've been operating for nearly two hours now and his condition just hasn't improved. Maybe it would be kinder if we just let him go instead of letting him suffer like this", came another unknown voice.

"No, we can't let him die we have to try Tsunade-sama. He used to be my sensei, without him I would have been dead years ago. And think about it, if Kakashi were in your position do you think he would ever give up on you?", This voice Anko defiantly recognised as Sakura's, and she silently thanked the pinked haired kunoichi.

Anko could not see what was happening but she could guess from the silence that Tsunade was contemplating her next action. And Anko prayed that she would decide to try and save Kakashi one last time.

Anko was startled out of her thoughts suddenly by the dominating voice of the hokage.

"This brat is one of our best ninja, he has saved the village several times over and never asked for anything in return. He has always put this village before himself and for once…for once I think the village should at least try and give something back", Tsunade said, already preparing herself to continue operating.

Anko released the breath she didn't know she'd been holding and slide down the wall onto the floor. There was still hope for Kakashi yet.

After around an hour Tsunade came out of the operating room and stared down at Anko as she was still sitting on the floor.

"I had a feeling you might still be here", she said with a half smile.

Anko immediately stood, eager to ask the question she was most dreading the answer to.

"How's Kakashi? Did he survive the surgery? Please, just don't tell me that he's not dead", she knew she was rambling but she didn't care she was too distraught to care.

Tsunade looked at her with a stare that was devoid of all emotions. And when she spoke it was without emotion also.

"There is good and bad news. The good news is he survived the surgery, but the bad news is he's in a coma and may or may not wake up".

Anko didn't know whether to be happy because Kakashi was alive or burst into tears because he might not wake up.

She settled on doing what she does best and barged past Tsunade into Kakashi's room so she could take a look for herself.

He actually didn't look much different then he did when she last saw him. The only difference was he wasn't screaming and there were a lot more tubes sticking out of him, helping him to breath. She also subconsciously noted that he was no longer spurting blood everywhere.

She walked over to his bedside and took his hand in hers. His hand was stone cold and his face was paler than usual. She didn't like this look on him. He looked dead.

She bent down so that she could whisper in his ear.

"Kakashi if you wake up I'll do anything for you. I'll let you read porn in the house, I'll even let you use some of the techniques from Icha Icha on me. But first you have to promise to wake up and come back to me because I don't know what I'll do if I lose you", she trailed of, unable to continue because she thought she was going to cry if she did.

She decided to try one last thing. The thing that had always annoyed Kakashi to no end and had always got a rise out of him.

She put on one of her most patronising voice and whispered right in his ear.

"Hatake-san, I never knew you were weak. I bet if Gai were in this situation he'd be able to wake up easily. I had faith in you Kakashi and you let me down", if comparing him to Gai didn't wake him up then nothing would.

She waited and waited and was about to burst into tears of defeat when the monitor began to beep and the lines began to rise up and down at a steady pace. At the same time she felt a slight tugging from the hand that she was still holding .

She looked down in surprise and was welcomed by two mismatched eyes staring back at her.

"Anko-san, you underestimate me", Kakashi said with his trade mark grin.

**I know this chapter is quite slow (the same with the next chapter actually) but I need to get the essential parts out of the way before I can get to main plot and the lemony scene (coming soon by the way). So if you want me to keep writing and get to the juicy bits sooner please keep reviewing. THANKS.**


	4. The Pain Of A Lover's Curse

-1**Chapter 4: The Pain Of A Lover****'****s Curse**

**Thanks for all the reviews. They help push me into making this story.**

**I don't own Naruto.**

"Anko-san, you underestimate me", Kakashi said with his trade mark grin.

"You're alive? You're awake? But…but how? Tsunade said that you probably wouldn't wake up. Not that I'm not happy you're awake, because I am but it's just such a surprise that you are. I mean…wow", Anko was so confused and hysterically happy that she began to use her nervous habit of talking non stop.

Kakashi could only look on in amazement and a little confusion as his lover paced around the room that he had just come to realise was a hospital, talking non stop about how confused she was that he was actually still breathing.

"I thought you knew me well enough to know that I always come back and always do my best to beat Gai in every situation", he said with limited expression showing on his face as too much put a strain on his facial muscles.

"I know, but this time it just seemed so hopeless. I…I thought you were already dead. Even before I saw you in the hospital". The stress of the days events were beginning to take there toll on Anko now, causing her to become frustrated quite quickly. "THREE WEEKS KAKASHI!! HOW THE HELL DID A ONE WEEK MISSION TAKE YOU THREE BLOODY WEEKS?".

Kakashi's shock showed visibly on his face at her sudden outburst. Her shouts echoed in his already weakened brain and caused him to wince quite painfully.

"Could you try and keep it down Anko? After all I have just come out of a near death experience and also just survived a life threatening surgery", Kakashi stated, milking the fact that he was injured for all it was worth.

"I'm sorry. It's just that you shouldn't have been this badly injured in the first place. Normally the assassination victims don't fight back this much", Anko was half joking but when she saw the shadow past across Kakashi face she instantly grew serious.

"Kakashi, I want to know what happened on your mission. And don't try and change the subject or lie because I have ways of making you talk and you know it, so spill", Anko got into her defiant pose which consisted of her crossing both arms over her chess and planting a frown on her face.

Kakashi looked up at her with fear and dread. Fear, because he knew that even if he refused to tell her how he came to be in this condition she would somehow find a way to force it out of him anyway. Anko was a formidable kunoichi and an even more forceful lover. If she wanted the truth out of him, she would get it. Even if it meant beating it out of his already battered body.

The dread was coming from the fact that he didn't want to involve Anko in something that was clearly nothing to do with her. And he had the gut feeling that if he told her the truth she would try and get involved and this would only lead to her getting hurt, and Kakashi didn't think he could live with himself if something happened to her because of him.

However, he also knew that he could never keep a secret from Anko, even if she didn't ask him to tell her about it.

He realised he had been staring at here quite intensely while he was thinking this and quickly snapped himself out of it.

"I think you better sit down Anko, this could take awhile"

When he had retold the story of his encounter with Garet as best he could-his memory wasn't as good as it could be-he fell silent, watching Anko's reaction as it changed from shock, to confusion, to homicidal and back again.

"I can't believe it. How can you have another relative? You said you were the only one left in your clan!", Anko was so freaked out by what Kakashi had told her. She couldn't believe that her lover and best friend was attacked by a ninja so powerful that not even his sharingan could detect his movements. And she couldn't even begin to understand the fact that this ninja was not only meant to be his uncle, but also possesses a blood lie trait that even Kakashi was oblivious about.

"I always thought I was. After my father died I thought that I was the only Hatake left alive. So unless Garet was lying-and I'm pretty certain he wasn't-he is indeed an Hatake.", Kakashi stated with a sombre expression.

"But if that's true, then why would your father not have told you about him and you families power when you were a child?"

Kakashi pondered the answer to this, but being the genius that he was it didn't take him very long.

"Garet must of betrayed the village. That must be why my father didn't tell me about him, because he was ashamed of the fact that his brother betrayed the very village our clan had sworn to protect."

"Well Hatake or not, I'm gonna rip him to pieces to for what he's put you through", Anko actually moved towards the door as she said this and Kakashi had to use the little strength he had to reach out and pull her back. He regretted this poor decision as soon as he felt the painful tugging of his chest and arm muscles.

"You see Anko! This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you, because I knew you'd try and do something about it. But this time you can't just go cracking skulls, this time it's my fight and my fight alone. If you get involved then it just gets more people hurt for unnecessary reasons. And I am not going to have another person I care about die just because they wanted to save my pathetic excuse for a life." Kakashi had such a serious and sad edge to his voice that Anko couldn't help but do as Kakashi said.

"Fine. I won't hurt anyone…for now. But I want you to know that I am always going to try and save your so called "pathetic life", Kakashi because I love you. And I'm sure anyone else who cares about you would be saying the same thing. So don't you dare undermine your life in front of me because I'm always gonna want to protect you like you always want to protect me. And before you say anything else, I'm going to tell the hokage about this. She deserves to know if someone is out to get one of her best shinobi's."

"Fine Anko, I understand that you want to protect me but this isn't just any normal problem. This is a family problem and I have to face this someday. Maybe not today or tomorrow but some day I will have to face him and I don't want you to be there when it happens because another death, well it might just kill me. And about the hokage maybe she does have a right to know about this, but please let me tell her in my own time. I'm not ready to tell her about him yet. Please Anko, promise me you won't tell her until I'm ready?", Kakashi said with a pleading look.

Anko sighed in defeat and nodded her head. She knew that fighting with Kakashi over this would be a losing battle, and she was too tired and frustrated to be bothered.

"Good, now maybe you should go home and get some rest. You look like you haven't slept in days". Kakashi said, face changing from serious to concerned as soon as the previous subject had been abandoned.

"Yeah, well, you can blame yourself for that as you're the reason why I haven't been able to sleep.", Anko said as she strutted over to the door in a dramatic fashion.

"You know I aim to please", Kakashi said in a voice that made Anko want to smother him with his own pillow. But instead of doing this however, she just settled for a wave of her hand and a smile before she turned to leave the room.

"Anko, wait! Before you go can I ask you a favour?"

"Sure, anything", Anko replied turning away from the door but leaving her hand on the handle.

"Can you not visit me anymore?", Kakashi said, so quietly that Anko had to strain her ears to hear him, but hear him she did.

"WHAT! WHY? What happened to the promise of always looking after each other when one of us is sick or injured. You might not want me to help you fight your battles but you can't ask me not to see you when I know you where inches away from death."

"I know and I'm sorry, but I just don't want you to see me like this anymore", and when Anko gave him a confused look he sighed and said one word, "broken".

"I don't want you to see me again until I'm fully healed. And don't look at me like that", he said when Anko pulled one of her "if you don't die soon I'll kill you myself" faces. "You'll know when I'm healed and back on my feet again because I will hunt you down and sexually assault you. No matter where you are", he said that last bit with the same perverted smirk behind the mask thing that he on only did when they were alone together. "And you could keep your promise to me about letting me perform Icha Icha type naughtiness on you".

Anko groaned inwardly at the fact that he had heard what she had said while he was in his comatose state, but none the less still put on a brave face and smiled. "Alright Hatake, I'll grant you your wish, but only of you promise me you won't keep me waiting too long, I've waited long enough as it is."

"I promise Anko, on my shinobi's honour that I, Kakashi Hatake will indeed sexually assault you as soon as I possibly can."

They both laughed, and when Kakashi groaned from the strain it put on his body, Anko moved over to his bed and gently kissed his forehead before leaving the room with a giant smile plastered to her face and naughty thoughts running through her mind.


	5. A Promise Broken, A Promise Fulfilled

-1**Chapter 5- A Promise Broken, A Promise Fulfilled**

**I don't own Naruto **

It was a full week since Anko and Kakashi had last seen or spoken to each other and the cracks were beginning to show. Anko began eating more and more dumplings at a more regular pace in the hopes of distracting her thoughts from Kakashi long enough to get through the day without missing him. But this plan proved hopeless as the more she tried to get her mind of him, the more she seemed to think about him.

To put it simply she missed him. And the weird thing was she seemed to miss him more when he was a few streets away from her than when he was miles away in another country. She missed his gravity defying hair that refused to be tamed even when attacked with a comb and other hair products. She missed the way he would cuddle up to her at night and comfort her whenever she felt her curse mark sting. She missed the way he would whisper soothing words in her ear and tell her how much he loved her. And the fact that he would never fall asleep until he knew she was out of danger and/or sleeping peacefully beside him.

She wanted so badly to go to the hospital and put her arms around him just so she could feel that comfort again, but she didn't want to go against her promise by visiting him. So instead she settled for sleeping on his side of the bed every night and wearing his after shave just so she could have the smell of him around her.

She knew she was acting like a complete freak, but after two and a half weeks of waiting for Kakashi to return from his mission, and then when he finally does show up have to be told that he might die, then having him wake up and tell you he didn't want you to see him until he was ready would probably make you act a little freakish too. And anyone who was willing to mess with her-or Kakashi for that matter-would probably be stabbed on the spot.

On the other side of Konaho, Kakashi was doing no better than Anko in the coping area. In fact, he was doing worst.

While he had been on his mission all he could do was think about Anko. Every time he closed his eyes or had a dream she would always be there, giving him a reason to come back home alive. And now that he was home he couldn't see her, and all because he was too stupid to swallow his idiotic pride.

What the hell could he have been thinking to tell her not to come and see him? He either hit is head really hard after he got knocked out or he has grown into more of an idiot the older he got.

Either way he wished she had slapped some sense into him when she had been here because maybe then he wouldn't have a forcefully strong need for her welling up inside him. And it wasn't just a natural need either, you know the one when you just really miss someone and really want to see them? No, his need was physical as well as mental and he knew that if he didn't get his realise soon he would break out of the hospital and go and find her.

As he knew full well that he was in no state to be breaking out of anywhere, let alone walking, he prayed that she would go against his wishes and come visit him anyway. But knowing Anko, that wouldn't be happening anytime soon.

So Kakashi did the next best thing. He mentally tried to force his body to heal itself faster. He figured the sooner he healed and was able to move properly again, the quicker he would be able to fulfil his promise to Anko.

Pushing his mind and body to focus harder he began to work on his arm muscles to get them fully functioning first.

He began by bending his fingers slowly at first but gaining more confidence as his fingers began to bend without too much pain and he was able to make a loose fist. He experimented with both hands at the same time and smiled to himself as he was able to fully bend all ten fingers without his body rebelling too much. He knew that this was only a small accomplishment, but he was always taught that small, seemingly insignificant things always managed to find a way to become bigger and better until they were truly worthy of being noticed.

So, after a week had gone by Kakashi was able to fully move his hands and arms without any pain at all, and had even progressed into sitting up unsupported by anyone else. Though this did cause him more pain than anything else, as his chest and stomach were the places most effected by the jutsu, he found himself doing it more and more to try and build up a high enough pain tolerance that would allow him to numb any pain in that area.

He found he was getting better and better at it as the days went by and even Tsunade thought that he was making a recovery that would have taken any other person months but had only taking him a week. He considered this a mission, and Kakashi always came back from a mission and he always recovered. And if this mission failed then he might as well consider himself dead.

And since he really didn't want to do that, he focused more than he ever had before on getting better and keeping his promise.

Anko, to her delight had come up with a full proof plan to see Kakashi without actually seeing him. She realised after the first week had pasted that she couldn't function properly without knowing if Kakashi was still alright and wasn't about to drop dead randomly from delayed shock.

She decided that she would have to break her promise and go and see him even though she had promised she wouldn't. Unbeknownst to Kakashi however she would be breaking her promise by watching him from the roof directly opposite his hospital room window. The only way he would have any idea she was there was if he decided to randomly spread his chakra outside the hospital boundaries, and she really doubted that it would come to that.

Deciding that her plan had no chance of backfiring she swiftly left the lonely house that she shared with Kakashi, and ran practically full out through Konaho in the direction of the hospital. Without knocking too many people over in her mad dash, she managed to arrive outside the hospital in record time.

She turned towards the building opposite the hospital and began climbing up the wall while focusing her chakra into her feet. She saw from the corner of her people giving her strange, confused looks, but she just shrugged it off and kept on walking up to the roof.

The building was taller than she had first thought, but after she eventually reached the top she sighed in relief and turned around to face the hospital, only to be awarded for her efforts with the most gorgeous and-thinking like kurenai for a second- adorable sight she had seen in weeks.

She saw Kakashi straining himself with all his strength to push himself out of bed. She was close enough to the window to see that the pressure this was putting on his body was making every muscle in his arms and torso ripple seductively and the veins in his arms stand out in that special way men's veins do. She knew Kakashi well enough to know that whenever he was pushing himself too hard his body produced a sheen of glistening sweat all over his body and she could already imagine herself licking the beads of sweat off of his masculine body, and running her hands along his newly developed scar. She wanted to ravish his body completely until he groaned and spent himself inside her. But mainly she just wanted to hold him and comfort him in his time of need.

She realised that she had zoned out for awhile and was only snapped out of it when she felt an incredible chakra buzz through her senses.

It took her awhile to realise that she recognised the chakra but she dismissed the idea, that is until she looked back at Kakashi.

"_It can't be, he shouldn't be that powerful this quickly. His chakra feels more powerful then it did when he left for his mission!". _As she was thinking this she witnessed Kakashi getting out of bed, the strain that he was showing before seemingly gone as he began to stretch his torso and arm muscles as if he were never injured.

She watched in amazement as every time Kakashi seemed to feel pain in something he did, he would keep pushing himself and strengthen his chakra until he could do what ever it was he was trying to accomplish without difficulty. She watched with amazement and overwhelming pride as her lover overcame obstacles that even the hokage herself would have trouble completing in such a short space of time.

After she had scrubbed at her eyes-after saying to herself over and over that she had not been crying, she just had something in her eye-she finally left Kakashi to his own devices and slowly began walking home, sending thanks to what ever gods may be watching over Kakashi and keeping him safe.

-Two weeks later-

Kakashi had never felt more physically fit then he did at this exact moment.

He had been exercising every day and his chakra strength had increased ten fold over the course of his stay in the hospital. He knew that his recovery wasn't normal though and he had the sneaking suspicion that it had something to do with Garet and his little speech about Kakashi not being strong enough to be part of the Hatake clan.

He had had time to ponder the reasons why a shinobi as strong and talented as Garet would allow him to live when he clearly could have finished him off without breaking a sweat. After pondering this however, he realised that it probably had something to do with the fact that he wanted him to become stronger so that when they faced each other in combat again-and they will face each other-Garet would have an opponent that's worthy of his time and energy.

Kakashi knew that he would have to train the hardest he had ever trained to even come close to defeating Garet. This worried him as he would probably have to get used to the fact that his sharingan was all but useless against this new enemy, and so he would have to rely on his own skills, and not Obito's to defeat him. He wanted to beat Garet more than he had ever wanted to beat anyone in his life, but he knew that if he went looking for him without any plan or preparation-no matter how strong he had become-he would be killed.

He knew he had to tell Tsunade about Garet and check the shinobi files to be certain that he was actually telling the truth, but at this very moment in time he was sick of the hospital and battle strategies and he just wanted to go home and fulfil his promise that he was really looking forward to keeping.

As he contemplated this, the thought struck him that if he was fit enough to exercise every day and not have his muscles burn with pain like they used to, then he was well enough to leave the hospital any time he damn well pleased.

He had already tried escaping out the front door, but was stopped on numerous occasions by nameless nurses and doctors who were quick to place him back in his room near enough as soon as he left it. This being said, he also realised at that exact moment that he was no ordinary patient. He was a shinobi of the hidden leaf village, and a damn good one at that. He didn't have to use the front door if he wanted to leave a place.

So in a blink of an eye, Kakashi was dressed into his normal jounin clothes, (he had found them while trying to escape and they hadn't managed to take them off him), and had leapt out of the window and was on his way home before you could say, "oh my god! He's a ninja".

Anko was, as usual sulking in her kitchen as she realised that she would have to spend yet another day without Kakashi.

She had gone to watch him almost every night and was proud of the fact that he was improving in health and growing stronger, not just physically but mentally as well.

She couldn't help but smile at the prospect of experiencing his new found strength for herself, and quickly realised that she was becoming more of a pervert than Kakashi.

She was snapped out of her pleasant-yet seductive-thoughts by a sudden knocking on the door. She ran to it, expecting it to be someone with news about Kakashi or even better Kakashi himself. But when she flung the door open she was surprised and a little annoyed that there was no one and nothing there. She slowly closed the door again, mentally cursing the little hellions that had dared to mess with her in the anxious state that she was in right now. But as she turned around she smacked face first into a tall and hard object that she was sure hadn't been there before she had opened the door.

"Now Anko, I thought you would have learned by now that a ninja must see through deception", said a deep masculine voice that rumbled through the chest of the person she had smacked into.

She stepped back and stared up at the man who had been the cause of her worries and cranky over the top behaviour the last couple of weeks.

"Kakashi, is that really you? W…when did they let you out of hospital?", she said, slightly shocked and aroused by his sudden appearance.

"Yes it's really me Anko, and they didn't let me out, I escaped." He saw the angry look on Anko's face and quickly changed the subject. "I've really missed you Anko. The whole time I was in hospital I was thinking about you", he said as he pulled down his mask and produced a boyish grin.

Anko grinned back, obviously forgetting what Kakashi had previously told her. "I missed you too. You don't know how much you worry me. Don't you ever nearly die again. If you do I'll revive you just so I can kill you myself. You hear?"

"Loud and clear my hot headed kunoichi. Oh and before I forget I have to fulfil my promise to you before I get sidetracked on another activity", he said while wrapping his arms around Anko's waist and bringing her closer to him.

"Oh, and what promise would that be?", She had honestly forgotten what Kakashi had promised her in the hospital.

Her answer was in the form of a passion filled kiss upon her mouth.

**Wow. This chapter was really hard to write, and to top it all off I don't even like it that much so feel free to state your feelings as much as you want. Anyway the next chapter is the juicy one but I've never written a lemony scene before so bare with me if it isn't great. Thanks for reading, please share you thoughts by clicking the review button. **


	6. Rekindling The Flame

-1**Chapter 6 -Rekindling The Flame**

**Thanks for all the reviews. I will reward your efforts with a VERY lemony chapter.**

**WARNING: mature content, for mature peoples eyes only.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

Kakashi's kiss was everything Anko remembered, and more. She felt as if he were demanding the surrender of her body.

Kakashi's hands were in her hair, tipping her face up to his, holding her a willing prisoner as his mouth ravaged hers. It was a hard, possessive embrace, almost savage in its urgency.

Kakashi whispered her name, sucked her bottom lip into his mouth. Anko moaned and wound her arms around his neck, lifted herself to him and shuddered with excitement when she felt the rigidity of his arousal hard against her belly.

Kakashi's hands were under her top and she trembled as his callused yet gentle fingers rode her hot skin.

"Kakashi", Anko said, her voice broken and husky, "Kakashi…"

"Anko", Kakashi said, and his hands swept up the soft underside of her breasts and cupped them.

And in that moment Anko realised how lucky she really was to have Kakashi. He was the man that all women dreamed about but could never really have. This handsome, dangerous tender man who'd come into her perfectly planed world and turned it upside down with his lazy, perverted and magnetic personality was no longer a dream for her. He was flesh and bone and blood, his eyes pools of darkness and mystery, his body hers to lean against, his hands hers to watch as they touched her.

"Do you like this?", he whispered, and slipped his fingers under her top again. "And this?"

She exploded against him, her body's most intimate tears scalding his hand with her heat as she called out his name.

It almost undid him.

And it would almost have been enough. Just to see her lovely face as she came, to know that his strength was her support, to hear her say his name as if he was the only man she'd ever want, ever need…

It was more than most men would ever know of heaven.

And yet, he wanted more.

He drew her against him, lifted her off her feet so that her head was above his and he kissed her, swallowing the last of her cries, knowing that he-and only he-had bought her such pleasure.

_Would ever bring her such pleasure._

Slowly he lowered her the length of his body.

"Undress me", he said, against her mouth.

She tried, but her hands were shaking. And he couldn't wait, not anymore. He undressed them both, scattering his clothes and hers. Anko smoothed her trembling hands over his bare chest, skimming her palm over his rippling shoulders and down to the ridged muscles of his abdomen, her fingers lightly brushing over his newly acquired scar.

Kakashi threw his head back, closing his eyes as he licensed her hands to rove caressingly against his skin, offering himself to her like a sacrificial victim to the spearing pleasure of her touch.

"I see you've still got the magic touch…" he groaned as her fingertips slid over his chest again and nudged against the flat disk of nipples. "Yes…do that again…"

His muscles contracted and his chest rose, pushing against her exploring fingers as she obeyed. He shuddered, his nostrils flaring at the scent of his own arousal. "God, what you do to me…"

Anko could see it in the taunt plains of his face, hear it in the harsh sound of his indrawn breath and feel it in the electric tension in his body, and it excited her unbearably to know that he was so violently responsive to her touch and that even the lightest stroke could make his desire strain savagely on the leash.

Kakashi's mouth came down on hers and he ravaged it with a forceful passion that triggered a gush of moist heat between her thighs. He angled his head, licking and nibbling at the soft, inner tissue of her mouth, drawing her tongue into his mouth and tugging on it with a rhythmic, erotic suction that made her yearn for an even more intimate intrusion into her moist interior.

Kakashi smoothed a hand across Anko's breasts, cupping and shaping them. He found one stiff nub and fondled it gently, then more roughly as he watched her face register the sharp thrill, her eyelids sinking, her cheeks flushing, her damp mouth quivering in inarticulate pleasure.

Kakashi replaced his fingers with his hot, wet mouth, painting the entire surface of her breasts with slow, rasping strokes of his tongue, gradually lowering his concentration to the glistening nipples.

Kakashi looked at Anko with glint in his eyes and a boyish-seemingly harmless-grin on his face. He grabbed her hand and led her into the shared bedroom where Anko had previously spent many night alone.

Kakashi sat down on the bed and tried to draw Anko on top of him but she resisted.

She sank down on her knees between his legs, onto the thick soft carpet, running her hands up the strong column of his thighs, gliding her thumbs into the sensitive patches of skin on either side of his groin.

Anko lifted her eyes up to look into Kakashi's mismatched ones and said, "I want to make love to you." And as his gaze moved hungrily over her nude, submissive pose she reminded him huskily, "The way you do to me…"

His nostrils flared as she closed her mouth over him and proceeded to pleasure him to the brink of madness with her soft tongue and throaty little sounds of seductive pleasure. His back stiffened, the tendons in his neck straining as he arched his throat and gritted his teeth, fighting the approaching explosion in order to increase the deliciously excruciating torment of unsatisfied desire. He plunged his hands into her hair, guiding her beautifully eager mouth, and convulsed, and a harsh, masculine cry of groaning completion was torn from his heaving chest.

Only then did Kakashi allow himself to pull Anko beside him onto the rumpled covers and cuddle her up to his naked length.

"You're the incredibly generous lover Anko. You don't know how much I love you right now"

"Oh, I think I can guess," Anko stated in an out of breath but fully pleased voice.

Kakashi smiled and nuzzled her mouth with his. He kissed her and stroked her until she was moving ceaselessly, restlessly, rubbing herself against him, becoming increasingly excited as she felt him hardening against her belly once again.

Before she knew it, Kakashi had rolled her underneath him. He stared into her eyes while he braced himself over her on locked arms, before plunging inside her.

Each powerful, explosive thrust of his thighs and buttocks forced her further up the bed. His pace didn't falter, the added tension in her tautly straining torso and her spreadeagled limbs exciting him to even more heights. Sweat glinted on his chest and trickled down his rippling belly to add to the steaming moisture where their bodies met.

His face was hard and glazed, his eyes locked onto hers, all his attention focused on her approaching climax as she jerked and shuddered under his rampant assault, uttering heated little whimpers and moans of encouragement that fed his lust to see her come truly apart before his own orgasm destroyed the last of his control.

Anko's vision began to fade around the edges, her mind disengaging as her senses drastically overloaded, unable to process the escalating bombardment of pleasure. Her eyes blackened as she rushed towards the abyss of ecstasy, exulting in Kakashi's fiercely unrelenting possession, thrilling to the intrusion of his had body, the hugeness of him filling her, loving her to the hilt, and the incredible feeling of swelling tightness that grew until it exploded and she screamed with the agony of blissful release.

Then Kakashi was shuddering and moaning and pouring himself into her, and their bodies eased into the sweet aftermath of mutual fulfilment that to Anko felt like the settleling of her soul, like coming home…

Kakashi awakened slowly, blinked his eyes against the sunshine and inhaled the sweet fragrance of the incredible woman who'd spent the night in his arms.

Carefully, moving so as not to disturb her, he rose on his elbow and gazed down at Anko's beautiful profile. She lay with her head pillowed on his arm and her backside snugged into the cradle of his hips.

'Very snug', he thought, as the warmth of that curving bottom sent an early-morning wake-up call zinging through his blood.

But he wouldn't wake her. She needed her rest, after the night they'd spent. Besides, he wanted to watch her. Just watch her as she slept.

Her hair streamed over her shoulder, a cascade of purple silk. Her lashes lay thickly on her cheeks. Her lips were slightly parted. One hand tucked underneath her pillow; the other lay on top of it. Last night he'd sucked those fingers into his mouth, one by one. Such a simple thing, but there'd been nothing simple in the way his body had tightened as he'd watched Anko's pupils grow black with each stroke of his tongue.

Kakashi stifled a groan and grew back enough to put a discreet inch between Anko and himself. He'd made love to her endless times through the night but he wanted her again, right now, with a hunger so intense that he might have well spent the past hours in a monastery.

He wouldn't touch her , though. Not yet. She was so soundly asleep.

But he could look.

Slowly, carefully, inch by tantalising inch, he drew down the blanket that covered them and admired the sight of the woman he loved.

The soft curve of her shoulder. The roundness of her arm. The fullness of her breasts and the curve of her hip… The sweet, honeyed taste of her, against his seeking mouth.

Kakashi rolled closer and kissed her throat. He kissed her shoulder, nuzzled her underarm. He stroked his hand gently along her until she sighed, rolled onto her back…

And awakened.

A radiant smile curved Anko's lips.

"Good morning", she said, and held up her arms.

Kakashi went into them like a man returning home.

**Wow, that took awhile to write. It took so long because I didn't want it to sound crap. But I am quite pleased with this chapter.**

**Anyways, please review and you can ask me any questions you want about upcoming chapters and I will try and answer them in the next chapter as much as I can without giving the plot away to much.**

**THANKS.**


End file.
